


A pack stays together

by FluffyLambie678910



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: nope - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:40:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24880210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyLambie678910/pseuds/FluffyLambie678910
Summary: Elena,Samantha,Alexia,Max, and Oliver are the troublemakers of the orphanage. They love to scream to wake people up, climb through the vents,they prank people, and most importantly they figure out magic. Then one day a woman turns up on the orphanage steps claiming that they have been excepted into a boarding school called Hogwarts...
Relationships: ALL - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	A pack stays together

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy

I'm sorry it's in the process of being rewritten but it's almost finished


End file.
